


Opening move

by ferric



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferric/pseuds/ferric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya brings soup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening move

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Random Hikago Event on tumblr](http://esamastation.tumblr.com/post/148058035716/random-hikago-event)

 

It is just Hikaru’s luck to get sick the week after he officially moved out of his parents’ home. It clearly isn’t his fault that Ochi decided to sneeze on him after their match last week, so could Touya stop glaring at him as if Hikaru begged Ochi to get him sick? No, it isn’t because he purposely wants to miss their game today at the go salon, _Touya_.

Hikaru sighed and let Touya in because Touya isn’t going to give up anytime soon. He wouldn’t scream when Hikaru has nosy neighbors, but he would annoy Hikaru to death simply by standing indignantly at Hikaru’s door until Hikaru caves, so why bother? But hell if Hikaru is going to go out of his way to make Touya comfortable. He’s the one who is sick, okay? He’s going to curl himself into his futon again, and Touya could do whatever he wants, but right now Hikaru is going to sleep and forget that his head is pounding and his throat burns and his body feels like it’s dunked in ice.

It takes Hikaru a while to notice the smell of green onions and ginger, and even longer to realize that he has fallen asleep in his futon and is only now waking up. A few more blinks and Touya’s cool hand is on his forehead. Hikaru tried very hard not to lean into his touch…too much.

“You need to eat,” Touya says. A few more blinks because that can’t be right. Touya is his eternal rival and verbal sparring partner but they’re not… _friends?_ even though they should be closer now that they’ve spent so much time together, but Touya hasn’t even been to his house, and he hasn’t been to Touya’s, and it’s not like they’ve done much aside from playing go together, so why is Touya here giving Hikaru soup of all things?

“Be quiet and eat the soup, Shindou,” Touya says, but his voice is gentle. And Hikaru has been wishing that he hasn’t moved out of his parents’ home because he’s sick and he’s miserable and he wants his mom’s annoying but welcomed attention. But Touya is here and he is worried and he is giving Hikaru soup. Hikaru’s apartment is bare and it feels so lonely sometimes, but Touya is here. Hikaru hasn’t even eaten the soup yet, but he already feels so much better.

So Hikaru finishes the soup and falls asleep to the comforting sound of go stones clicking on the board as Touya reviews a game.

Soup is nice, but if Touya gets sick, he’ll bring ramen.

 

 

 


End file.
